The subject of the present invention is a cleaning agent that can be used to treat heavily soiled parts of a wash, such as collar and cuffs, which is then washed in the usual way. Such agents potentiate the effect of the wash detergent on stubborn stains that usually are not adequately removed by the wash detergent in a wash cycle for "delicate fabrics" at 30.degree. to 40.degree. C. or for "wash and wear" at 50.degree. to 60.degree. C. Such respective pretreatment agents are known in the form of paste-like or liquid concentrates, or as viscous masses in the form of applicator sticks, as well as in the form of sprays. It was found that the consumer especially prefers substances that can be sprayed, as they are convenient and can be evenly applied over the soiled parts without the use of a finger or spatula on the one hand, and, on the other, they penetrate also into the deeper fibers of coarsely loomed textiles and consequently are superior to a superficially applied material with respect to cleaning power.
Certain demands are made on such spray cleaners, which are not met in their entirely by the substances known so far. These are:
1. High dissolving power working on fats, oils and waxes; PA1 2. Prevention of a halo formation due to the edge of the soil spreading through the textiles; PA1 3. Complete removal during the subsequent washing, the tenside components employed in the spray cleaner should not leave any fat-like stain on the textile after washing; PA1 4. Prevention of increased foaming during the subsequent washing process; PA1 5. Non-flammability; PA1 6. No toxic effect on humans and animals; PA1 7. Adequate biodegradability of the detergent raw materials used in the waste water; PA1 8. The composition should be combined in such proportions that the use of fluorinated hydrocarbons as propellant is not required. PA1 (a) from 6% to 16% by weight of ethoxylated C.sub.6 -C.sub.10 -alcohols selected from the group consisting of alkanols and alkenols, having an average of from 4 to 8 ethylene glycol ether groups, wherein the content of saturated C.sub.8 -alkanol is at least 50% by weight, PA1 (b) from 6% to 10% by weight of ethoxylated C.sub.12 -C.sub.18 -alcohols selected from the group consisting of alkanols and alkenols, having an average of from 2 to 4 ethylene glycol ether groups, wherein the content of C.sub.16 -C.sub.18 -alkanols is not more than 50% by weight, PA1 (c) from 6% to 10% by weight of ethoxylated C.sub.16 -C.sub.18 -alcohols selected from the group consisting of alkanols and alkenols, having an average of from 10 to 15 ethylene glycol ether groups, PA1 (d) from 20% to 50% by weight of aliphatic hydrocarbons having a boiling range of from 180.degree. to 260.degree. C., and PA1 (e) from 10% to 35% by weight of at least one chlorohydrocarbon selected from the group consisting of methylene chloride, ethylene chloride, 1,1,1-trichloroethane and perchloroethane; PA1 (a) from 6% to 16% by weight of C.sub.6 -C.sub.10 -alcohols ethoxylated with an average of 4 to 8 ethylene glycol ether groups, and a content of at least 50% by weight of saturated C.sub.8 -alcohol; PA1 (b) from 6% to 10% by weight of C.sub.12 -C.sub.18 -alcohols ethoxylated with an average of 2 to 4 ethylene glycol ether groups, and a content of not more than 50% by weight of saturated C.sub.16 -C.sub.18 -alcohols; PA1 (c) from 6% to 10% by weight of C.sub.16 -C.sub.18 -alcohols ethoxylated with an average of 10 to 15 ethylene glycol ether groups; PA1 (d) from 20% to 50% by weight of aliphatic hydrocarbons with a boiling range from 180.degree. to 260.degree. C. PA1 (e) from 10% to 35% by weight of at least one chlorohydrocarbon from the series; methylene chloride, ethylene chloride, 1,1,1-trichloroethane and perchloroethylene; wherein the content of the components given under (a) to (c) amount to 20% to 35% by weight, and that of the solvents (d) and (e) amount to 65% to 80% by weight of the spray cleaner composition. PA1 (a) from 6% to 16% by weight of ethoxylated C.sub.6 -C.sub.10 -alcohols selected from the group consisting of alkanols and alkenols, having an average of from 4 to 8 ethylene glycol ether groups, wherein the content of saturated C.sub.8 -alkanol is at least 50% by weight, PA1 (b) from 6% to 10% by weight of ethoxylated C.sub.12 -C.sub.18 -alcohols selected from the group consisting of alkanols and alkenols, having an average of from 2 to 4 ethylene glycol ether groups, wherein the content of C.sub.16 -C.sub.18 -alkanols is not more than 50% by weight, PA1 (c) from 6% to 10% by weight of ethoxylated C.sub.16 -C.sub.18 -alcohols selected from the group consisting of alkanols and alkenols, having an average of from 10 to 15 ethylene glycol ether groups, PA1 (d) from 20% to 50% by weight of aliphatic hydrocarbons having a boiling range of from 180.degree. to 260.degree. C., and PA1 (e) from 10% to 35% by weight of at least one chlorohydrocarbon selected from the group consisting of methylene chloride, ethylene chloride, 1,1,1-trichloroethane and perchloroethane;